Inn Trouble
by Nixter97
Summary: *Story request* Set in episode 2 of "Sly 2: Band of Thieves", Sly hunts down articles of clothing for a tuxedo. While searching his last room, he has an unexpected encounter with a certain vixen.


**This is a story request! I hope you like it!**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Inn ****Trouble**

Sly carefully slipped past a palace guard as he snuck his way into another hotel room. A sigh of relief escaped the raccoon's mouth, glad to not have been caught. He was almost spotted in the last room, and Sly would rather not repeat the process all over again. Sly crept further into the room, peaking around the corner to see two rhino flashlight guards patrolling. A grin appeared on the thief's face, thinking this was to be too easy. It took the raccoon under a minute to have the whole room to himself; the flashlight guards out like lights.

_"Sly,"_ Bentley's voice rang through his ear piece. _"have you finished in there?"_

Sly gently touched the mini device in his ear as he began observing the room. "Yeah, I made it into another room. I only need a pair of gloves, then I'll be set."

_"Try to make it quick,"_ Bentley firmly replied. _"We don't have all night."_

"No, of course we don't..." Sly muttered.

_"I heard that," _Bentley retorted before going silent.

Sly grinned, holding back a chuckle as he began searching the room for gloves. It was always fun messing with Bentley; the turtle always had the best comebacks to his witty humor. Sly started his search by opening a closet, going through all the coats and any luggage that this person may have brought with them. The raccoon let out an irritated sigh when he found nothing. He then started going through some of the hotel's drawers, making sure to not mess up any clothing that was already neatly folded inside. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice that their room was broken into.

Sly's attention was soon drawn to a pair of nightstands - one of each side of the bed. Quickly, Sly made his way to the nightstand on the left, checking the drawer to find any pair of gloves. When he found nothing, Sly started making his way to the drawer on the right. When Sly opened the drawer to the other nightstand, his face flushed when he found women's underwear. He began going through the drawers, eventually finding a pair of white gloves. Sly let out a content sigh as he lifted them up. All seemed to be going good, until Bentley's voice began ringing in his ear again.

_"Sly, you may wanna hurry up..." _Bentley sounded worried. _"W-We may have a problem here."_

The raccoon sighed before bringing his finger up to his right ear. "What's the scoop, Bent?"

_"Well...Carmelita is...on her way. She's heading directly to your position as we speak."_

Sly's eyes widen. "Don't tell me that this is..."

"My room?" came a familiar voice, startling the raccoon. "Why yes, yes it is."

Sly's head slowly turned around, spotting Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox standing by her room's entryway, her shock pistol in hand. The vixen was wearing a black dress that hugged her waist with matching black high-heeled shoes and gloves. Her blue hair was in a messy - yet formal - style, and her eyes were darkened with black eye shadow and liner. Her lips were as red as a rose, which were currently frowning at the thief across from her. Sly stood there, his face still burning red, but not from being caught. He was flushed by the fact that he had just gone through Inspector Fox's underwear drawer for a pair of gloves.

The vixen noticed what Sly was holding before her eyes moved to see that her drawer was wide open. A faint gasp escaped Carmelita's mouth as her grip on her shock pistol tightened. It was now her turn to turn red, except unlike Sly, it was from anger.

"Sly Cooper..." she sneered through clenched teeth. "You put that back in my drawer right now, or so help me God, I'll send you to Hell!"

"But how could I be sent to Hell with you here?" Sly's lips curved into a cheeky grin. "With you, Inspector, I'm always in Heaven."

Carmelita growled before firing her pistol, a bullet of electricity hurling towards the thieving raccoon. Sly dodged the vixen's bullets, feeling both guilty and pleased with their current situation. It wasn't every day that the raccoon got the chance to snoop through Carmelita's underwear drawer. Sly made a mental note to thank Bentley for this mission later. Carmelita let out a gasp as Sly managed to get up into her face, his hand grabbing her wrist, the struggle between the two knocking the pistol out of her hands. Carmelita's eyes narrowed as she then grabbed onto Sly and flipped him over her head, slamming him onto the bed. Before Sly could react, he found himself pinned down onto the velvet sheets with the vixen on top of him.

Sly couldn't help but grin. "Why Inspector, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me."

"Shut your damn mouth, Cooper!" Carmelita spat, her cheeks flushed. "Just what in the hell were you doing going through my underwear drawer?! Should I add perversion onto your list of crimes?!"

"You make a list about me? Why Carm, I'm flattered."

Carmelita glared down at the raccoon, her grip on Sly's wrists tightening. "Just answer the damn question, Cooper!"

Sly winced at the pressure, nearly forgetting how rough Carmelita could be at times. "It was part of a job," Sly began to explain. "Bentley wants me to get into Rajan's palace for the ball, but I needed a tux. He then instructed me to come here to see if I can piece one up. I didn't know I'd run into you here, otherwise I would've ordered us room service with a bottle of champagne."

Carmelita began to loosen her grip on the raccoon's wrist, her eyebrow lifted as curiosity began to display on her face. "Why do you need to go into Rajan's- Oh...Oh wait..." she sighed. "Don't tell me..."

Sly's face went serious. "I have to, Carm."

"You're gonna steal the wings," Carmelita let go of his wrists and got off the thief, the sound of her high-heeled shoes echoing as they come into contact with the solid ground. "Why?"

Sly got up from his position on the bed and sat down next to her. "You know why, Carm. I have to do it. Rajan, he's a member of this gang who stole the Clockwerk parts. Who knows what they all intend to do with them."

"Sly, I doubt they're up to anything serious," Carmelita sighed. "Dimitri was using them to counterfeit money, and Rajan is using them as an ordainment for a statue."

Sly shook his head."There's more to this, Carm. I know there is."

"Okay," Carmelita looked back at him. "Let's say that this gang do in fact have plans for the Clockwerk parts. What do you suppose they plan to do with them?"

"That's something that I really don't want to find out," Sly replied firmly. He placed his hand on top of hers, his eyes never leaving the vixen's face. "I vowed to make sure Clockwerk never saw the light of day again. He murdered my family, Carm. I want to make sure that he stays gone forever; this Klaww Gang has gotten in my way."

"Maybe," Carmelita shook her head. "But what you're doing is reckless."

"Oh?" Sly grinned. "Afraid to see me get hurt?"

Carmelita rolled her eyes. "No, not in the slightest."

"Hey," Sly brought his hand up to turn her head back towards him. His face softened, and so did hers. "It's alright, Carm."

Carmelita wanted to bring the raccoon's worst nightmares to life. What was she doing? She caught Sly Cooper - the thief on the top of her list - ransacking her drawers with a pair of underwear and gloves in hand. She shouldn't be admiring him, she should be slapping him! However, Carmelita lost track of what her inner voice was telling her. The vixen closed her eyes, allowing her self to become lost in the raccoon's embrace as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were soon pressed against each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths like one were to explore a cavern. The vixen slightly moaned, letting the raccoon's hands explore her body as she began to do with him. It was a moment of pure romantic bliss, and as much as Carmelita didn't want to admit it, she found herself falling more in love with the suave criminal.

Once their lips were parted, the vixen's eyes fluttered open as her heart began to beat in a steady pace. "Sly..."

"I like it when you say my name," he replied cheekily.

"And you've ruined the moment," Carmelita sighed, slapping Sly's shoulder before getting up with a huff.

Sly watched the vixen walk across the room before getting up to wrap his arms from behind her, his breath against her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. "Perhaps I can save the moment with a dance?"

"And why should I let you go after I found you sneaking through my drawers?" Carmelita quipped while making a turn to face the raccoon.

"Because," Sly's signature grin appeared on his face. "I know you will. No matter what situation we're in, I know for a fact that you'll let me go. Did I go through your drawers? Yes, I did. However..." he leans in. "That doesn't mean you're gonna get rough with me after I've simmered you down with a kiss."

Carmelita's eyes narrowed. "You're such a bastard, ya know that, Cooper?"

"Ahh, but what a humble and enticing bastard, I am!" he winked. Sly then brought Carmelita's left hand up to his lips to place a kiss on the top. "I'll see you at the ball?"

Carmelita rolled her eyes before her lips twitched into a smirk. "I suppose I might."

Sly leaned in to place a kiss upon her cheek before making a dash onto the room's balcony, disappearing into the night once he leaped off. Carmelita walked outside and watched as her top thief leaped from rooftop to rooftop, making a clear getaway towards the palace. A sigh escaped the vixen's mouth as she closed her eyes, shaking her head before heading back inside her hotel room.

"Perhaps this night won't be so awful after all."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
